King's Ransom
by Thorny Hedge
Summary: Kili and Fili decide to leave the safety of their party and explore the village of Bree. Fili is abducted and held for ransom-a treasure that doesn't exist. Hurt!brothers, no Durincest, and some original male OC bad boys. There are allusions to non-con behavior in chapter 5 and beyond, but nothing explicit.
1. Chapter 1

They'd only left the Shire that morning, only been on the road a day, but already Kili was road-weary. Never especially gifted at sitting still for long periods, today it had been driven home to him just how much time he was going to have to spend sitting, on his rump, on a pony, as they traveled along the Great East Road.

When Thorin finally stopped the party for the night, Kili had practically leapt from Clover's back and hopped about trying to restore circulation to his feet and stretch cramped muscles.

"A little saddle sore—are you, brother?" Fili chided him. He dismounted with far more grace, affectionately rubbing Jasper's grey muzzle. "That's a good boy," he told him. "Let's get you some food."

"Kili, Fili!" Thorin raised his voice, "You're in charge of taking care of the ponies. Make sure they're fed, watered and rubbed down."

"Yes, Uncle," Fili responded. "We'll take care of it."

As Thorin set about tasking the rest of the party with their respective jobs, the brothers set to de-saddling the ponies and organizing the gear into piles.

"What's that light down the hill?" Kili asked no one in particular, eyeing the orange glow in the sky.

"That's the village of Bree," Balin told him.

"I've been there on several occasions," Bilbo told him. "It's a rather dirty little place."

"Aye, a place of Hobbits… and Men," Thorin nodded. "Not a place we need to show our faces."

"So we're not going there, then?" Kili seemed crestfallen. "I'd looked forward to exploring."

"No we are _not_," Thorin was adamant. "We camp here tonight and leave at first light."

"Come, Kili," Fili attempted to redirect his brother's seemingly boundless energy. "Help me lead these ponies to the stream."

Kili acquiesced and the topic was dropped. At least Fili had thought so.

Some time later, Bombur's stew sitting heavily in their bellies and laying next to one another on their bedrolls staring at the stars, Kili suddenly rolled to face his brother.

"I want to go into town, Fili," he whispered. "We can slip away and be back by dawn. The other will never know."

"Brother, are you mad?" Fili sighed. "Uncle will have our heads… and we need to rest."

"We can rest when we're dead," Kili insisted. "Let's go to the tavern and have a pint. I know for a fact you're out of pipeweed. We can bring back enough for the company. We'll be heroes," he smiled winningly.

Fili found it terribly difficult to resist his brother's cajoling. He rolled his eyes. "All right, Kili. We'll go. But only for a little while. And you stay by my side the entire time, or so help me—"

Kili leapt into his brother's arms and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Fili. I so didn't want to go alone!"

"Get Clover and Jasper saddled up," Fili told him. "I'll make sure the others are truly sleeping before we sneak off." _By Mahal,_ he thought to himself, _I surely hope I don't regret this._


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously….._

"_Let's go to the tavern and have a pint. I know for a fact you're out of pipeweed. We can bring back enough for the company. We'll be heroes," he smiled winningly._

_Fili found it terribly difficult to resist his brother's cajoling. He rolled his eyes. "All right, Kili. We'll go. But only for a little while. And you stay by my side the entire time, or so help me—"_

_Kili leapt into his brother's arms and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Fili. I so didn't want to go alone!"_

"_Get Clover and Jasper saddled up," Fili told him. "I'll make sure the others are truly sleeping before we sneak off." _By Mahal,_ he thought to himself, I surely hope I don't _regret this.

_Now…_

* * *

Bree, as it turned out, was much more enchanting from a distance. Up close, it was just a dirty little village, the buildings constructed largely of grey stones and wood. It appeared the inhabitants were in the process of constructing some sort of wall or fortification around the perimeter, but it was far from complete. The streets were earthen. Fili was relieved it wasn't raining.

"We wear our hoods up," Fili told his brother. "We keep a low profile. We get what we need and we get out. Kili nodded in agreement, pulling his pale blue hood over his head as the pair approached the Prancing Pony.

The town had clearly been built with the tavern at its hub. Even from outside the door, the brothers could hear raucous laughter and singing from inside.

"Sounds like my kind of place," Kili grinned, although he had to admit, he felt more than a little nervous.

"We can still turn back, brother. Thorin need never know we've left," Fili offered, patting Kili firmly on the shoulder and taking one last hopeful look at Clover and Jasper, hitched some fifty yards away.

"Just one drink," Kili shrugged. "We have a pint and we head back. No harm done." Taking a deep breath, he surged forward and opened the large wooden door before Fili could stop him.

The tavern was crowded and filled with thick pipe smoke and the smell of unwashed bodies. Thorin had been correct. The place was populated by mostly Men, with a handful of Hobbits rounding out the mix. The place quieted a bit as the brothers entered, then the raucousness started back up after the crowd got a curious eyeful of the new patrons.

Kili approached the bar, and was happy to find a wooden block to stand on as he placed an order for two pints. "And do you have any pipeweed?" he asked over the din. "Two bags full then," he told the barkeep. He paid, stuffed the bags into the depths of his tunic and approached his uneasy brother, a giant pint in both hands.

"Man-sized pints," he nodded at Fili.

"They're bigger than our heads!" Fili exclaimed, taking one of the heavy steins from his brother.

"At least we won't be tempted to have more than one," Kili smiled. "Any seats?"

"I saw a small table by the fireplace," Fili told him, "if you don't mind sitting with Hobbits."

"We'd better get used to it, I suppose. Hadn't we?" Kili clapped his brother on the back with his free hand and followed him to the table. While he was passing a table full of men, he could have sworn he'd heard someone whispering the name _Durin_. But he quickly shook it off.

The ale was hoppy, but not as strong as some they'd drunk in the past. Nonetheless, it went quickly to their heads.

"Looks like you bought enough pipeweed to see us to Rivendell," Fili's dimples made an appearance.

"Not that uncle will go anywhere near an Elf city," Kili mused. "And I understand it, Fili, I do. But if he's to be king, isn't it his responsibility to try to mend this rift with the Elves? Don't we need all the allies we can get?"

"Aye, brother, you preach to the choir," Fili clicked his stein against Kili's. Then, Fili's gaze caught on something across the room, and such a look of fear and concern crossed his normally placid features that Kili was compelled to lay his hand on Fili's forearm.

"What is it, Fili?" he asked.

"I pray it's nothing," Fili's eyes were wide. "I thought I saw someone I know. A man from the Blue Mountains who used to apprentice with Uncle Thorin. A man called Connyn."

Kili's head shot up at the mention of the name. "Connyn?" His hand tightened on Fili's arm. "I-I didn't know him as well as you, since I rarely did anything at the forge but fletch. But I do remember him. He was the bane of uncle's existence."

"Aye, he was just downright mean. Angry all the time at nothing—and at everything," Fili gulped down some more ale. "He was very heavy handed at the forge; his work was clumsy. Uncle tried to instill a more delicate touch in him, but it never happened."

"And he was mean to customers," Kili reminded him. "Thorin would talk about it over supper."

"Cruel to their horses and ponies too when they were brought in to be shod," Fili nodded. "And how he _loved_ to torment me."

"Not only you, brother," Kili said softly. "I was alone with him but once, and I don't care to let that happen again. He said things… _tried_ things," Kili shivered, despite their proximity to the fire. "We should be going, Fili."

"What do you mean, he _tried_ things, Kili?" Fili locked eyes with his brother.

Kili's eyes skipped away guiltily. "He-he said I was pretty. Like a girl," Kili's hand holding the mug trembled, and he purposefully placed it on the table. "Brother," his voice was hushed. "Can we go?"

"Aye, Kili, and with speed," Fili put a handful of copper coins on the table. "It _is_ Connyn, and he's coming this way—with friends."

Using their smaller size to the advantage, Fili grabbed his brother's cloak and, skirting most of the crowd, pulled him out into the cool night air. Fili did a quick mental rundown of what weapons they'd brought along. He'd left his war hammer, daggers and one of his swords back at their bedrolls. Kili's bow and arrows had also been left, his only weapon the dagger on his belt.

The brothers were halfway to their ponies, both their hoods fallen back from running, when they heard the door to the tavern open, and a voice ordered, "Get them!"

"Faster, Kili!' Fili encouraged and they sprinted.

They were within spitting distance of the ponies when the air was rent by a _whip-whip_ sound. Fili let out a grunt of pain and fell to the ground. One of the men had thrown a bolas at him—interconnected braided leather cords with weights on the end. Hunters on the plains often used them to capture animals by entangling their legs. Clearly one of the humans had done a great deal of hunting.

"Fili!' the brunet cried, and knelt to untangle the cord from Fili's ankles.

"Kili, keep _going_!" Fili gasped. Blood was trickling from a scrape on his forehead and he seemed more than a little dazed from his impact with the ground.

"I'm not leaving you!' Fili struggled with the bolas, cutting it in two with his dagger.

By that time, however, Connyn and his friends were upon them.

"Fili! Kili!" Connyn, a tall, broad shouldered youth with fiery red hair boomed, hands on his hips. "When you two left the Blue Mountains I'd thought I'd seen the last of you. Isn't this an unexpected treat?" He smiled around at his cohorts, the lot of them somewhat unwashed humans in their late teens. "You're in the presence of royalty, my friends," he told his companions. "Their uncle is the King of the Dwarves."


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously…._

_They were within spitting distance of the ponies when the air was rent by a whip-whip sound. Fili let out a grunt of pain and fell to the ground. One of the men had thrown a bolas at him—interconnected braided leather cords with weights on the end. Hunters on the plains often used them to capture animals by entangling their legs. Clearly one of the humans had done a great deal of hunting._

"_Fili!' the brunet cried, and knelt to untangle the cord from Fili's ankles._

"_Kili, keep going!" Fili gasped. Blood was trickling from a scrape on his forehead and he seemed more than a little dazed from his impact with the ground. _

"_I'm not leaving you!' Fili struggled with the bolas, cutting it in two with his dagger. _

_By that time, however, Connyn and his friends were upon them._

"_Fili! Kili!" Connyn, a tall, broad shouldered youth with fiery red hair boomed, hands on his hips. "When you two left the Blue Mountains I'd thought I'd seen the last of you. Isn't this an unexpected treat?" He smiled around at his cohorts, the lot of them somewhat unwashed humans in their late teens. "You're in the presence of royalty, my friends," he told his companions. "Their uncle is the King of the Dwarves."_

_Now…._

* * *

"We're just dwarves and nothing more," Kili told the men, helping his brother to his feet, where Fili seemed a bit unsteady. "Our race hasn't had a king for eighty years."

"But the job would fall to your uncle, would it not?" Connyn pressed him.

"As you well know, Connyn, Uncle has been a blacksmith these many years. He has no crown, no riches," Fili said quietly. "Nor do we."

"Ah well, you see," Connyn cracked his knuckles audibly, "I never really quite believed that. Your uncle Thorin is far too haughty for a common smith. You're not going to tell me that after all those years of hoarding gold and precious gems that your line has nothing to show for it."

Connyn's three friends stepped up to flank him, and the foursome made an imposing sight. Yes, they were only in their late teens or perhaps early twenties, and in all truth, probably no more or less mature than Kili and Fili. But they had the distinct advantage of being not only fueled by misguided anger, but also being the size of full grown men. Two of them already had beards and even the smallest seemed threatening, as he was wielding another bolas he'd pulled from a bag on his belt.

"Believe it, or don't," Fili brought a trembling hand up to his head wound and wiped at the trickle of blood. "We have no quarrel with you. We never did, Connyn. We hope you'll let us be on our way."

"I'm afraid that's not how this is going to go," Connyn told them. "Surely the two of you are worth _something_ to your uncle," he posited. "I'm thinking we test that theory," he stepped forward and made a grab for Kili.

Kili immediately sidestepped, ducked under his beefy arm and kicked Connyn soundly in the knee. The redhead howled in pain and Kili held his dagger in front of him protectively. He backed up to his brother, who had drawn his own sword from its sheath. Slowly, the pair began backing towards their mounts. Fili could feel Kili's free hand trembling on his arm.

"Vaemyr! Eönwë!" Connyn ordered two of his friends. "Take them down!" Immediately Connyn's two bigger friends strode forward. One carried an imposing club, and the other wore huge brass knuckles on both hands.

The man with the club swung it at Fili, who blocked it with his single sword. Brass Knuckles charged Kili, fists blazing, but was rewarded with several slices and knicks for his efforts. Connyn continued to rub his injured knee and glare at the brothers murderously, contemplatively.

The club wielder swung his giant weapon mercilessly, and while Fili was able to constantly deflect it, one such deflection struck Kili a glancing blow on the shoulder and he yelped in pain.

"Aetheorin!" Connyn called, obviously to his smaller friend with the hunter's weapon. The brothers heard the familiar whip-whip sound of the bolas headed their way, but in the near dark could barely see it before it struck. It caught Kili just above the knees and this time he went down in a heap.

Kili gritted his teeth as the metal studded leather dug into his flesh. It hurt much worse than he thought it would, and at that moment he was glad he'd never used such a cruel weapon on his own prey. He hadn't lost the grip on his dagger, and was reaching down to cut himself free when Connyn strode in and stepped on his wrist. He felt the bones grind, but not break under Connyn's weight. Connyn changed his stance just slightly and Kili felt a small bone in his wrist break. He gasped in pain and lost his grip on the dagger. Then, the burly man reached down and grabbed Kili by the hair, pulling him to his feet, back against his chest.

"Kili, darlin'," Connyn breathed in his ear. "You get prettier every time I see you." He wrapped one arm around Kili's neck in a chokehold and dragged Kili around to face where Fili was fighting with his friends. Kili raised his free arm to scratch at Connyn's face, but due to the hindrance of the bolas couldn't get his feet under him to do so. Connyn grabbed the offending arm and wrenched it up behind Kili's back. Kili grunted as the chokehold tightened, cutting off his air.

"Kili!" Fili cried out, taking his eye off of his opponents for a fraction of a second too long. The club hit him full force in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him, and he fell backwards into the grip of the man wearing the brass knuckles.

"Take whatever you want from us, Connyn!" Fili breathed weakly, "and we'll gladly be on our way. We only came here to have a drink… not cause trouble." He struggled against the man holding him, to no avail.

"Take what you _want_… take what you _want_," Connyn mocked him. He lessened his grip on Kili's throat and Fili watched in horror as his brother drew in a great, starving breath. "What if what we want," Connyn looked directly at Fili, "is _you? _Would you come with us if we let your kid brother go?" He deliberately licked a stripe up the side of Kili's face. Kili cried out in disgust. Connyn chuckled and resumed his previous chokehold.

Kili met his brother's eyes, clearly signaling _no, Fili, no. _The fight in Kili's eyes was fading, along with his consciousness.

Fili didn't hesitate. "Yes, yes. I'll go with you, Connyn. Don't hurt him. Clearly whatever quarrel you have has always been with me. Let us resolve it. Let him go and I'll do whatever you want." He could taste blood in his mouth and wondered what was broken.

"Get some rope from the wagon, Eönwë," Connyn ordered, and the man who'd hit Fili with the club began shifting around the contents in the back of a nearby horse drawn wagon. He returned, hefting a coil of rope.

Eönwë tied Fili's hands together tightly in front of him and then Vaemyr searched him for other weapons. Finding none, he punched Fili across the jaw, and the blonde finally felt the full force of those imposing knuckle dusters. He lost a few seconds of time as he reeled from the blow, held upright only by the two men.

Meanwhile, Kili had lost his own battle with consciousness. Connyn tossed him to the ground like a sack of potatoes. "Tie him to his pony," he instructed Aetheorin, who picked up the rope and began dragging Kili by the scruff of his neck towards where Jasper was tethered.

Connyn approached Fili with his dagger raised. "I've got a little missive to write to your dear uncle, the King," he smiled. "But first," he roughly yanked one of the braids on the side of Fili's head and sliced it off at the scalp, "proof."

"Don't hurt him," Fili insisted. "You promised."

"I am a man of my word, your highness," Connyn bowed mockingly. "Now… time to prove your worth." He picked up Eönwë's discarded club and struck Fili across the temple. The blonde collapsed, eyes closed. "Put him in the wagon and cover him with a tarp," he instructed. "I have a letter to write."

A few minutes later, Fili's braid and a piece of parchment in hand, Connyn approached a very nervous Jasper. Aetheorin had indeed slung Kili's limp body over the pony's saddle. He'd tied Kili's hands together tightly and they hung down one side and his feet off the other. He'd fashioned a gag out of a strip of cloth and tied it cruelly over Kili's mouth so he couldn't yell for help. With more rope, he'd criss-cross tied over and under Jasper's belly so that Kili wouldn't fall off as the pony carried him.

Jasper knew that his master's brother smelled wrong. He sensed the metallic tang of _fear_ and _blood_ and _danger. _Kili whimpered, regaining consciousness, and Jasper suddenly somehow knew that he was responsible for getting Kili to safety. He didn't like the way Kili felt so pliant on his back. He whickered softly, trying to reassure Kili.

Connyn knelt next to Jasper, and lifted Kili's head up slightly by his hair and looked him in the eyes. "Looks like you're off the hook this time, pretty-Kili," he patted his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of your big brother."

Kili surged forward as best he could, with a growl, ever the fighter, especially where his brother—his best friend—was concerned. "You're simply adorable," Connyn kissed his forehead. "Too cute for words." Then, he suddenly punched Kili across the face and the dwarf ceased fighting.

Connyn tucked the parchment and Fili's braid into the spot where the rope criss-crossed at the small of Kili's back. He loosened Jasper's tether and smacked the pony hard on its rump, sending it off with a frightened whinny. Jasper galloped off into the night with Kili his involuntary passenger.

"There's no turning back now," Connyn told his partners in crime. "Let's find a safe place to stow our hostage."


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously…._

_Connyn knelt next to the pony, and lifted Kili's head up slightly by his hair and looked him in the eyes. "Looks like you're off the hook this time, pretty-Kili," he patted his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of your big brother."_

_Kili surged forward as best he could, with a growl, ever the fighter, especially where his brother—his best friend—was concerned. "You're simply adorable," Connyn kissed his forehead. "Too cute for words." Then, he suddenly punched Kili across the face and the dwarf ceased fighting. _

_Connyn tucked the parchment and Fili's braid into the spot where the rope criss-crossed at the small of Kili's back. He loosened Jasper's tether and smacked the pony hard on its rump, sending it off with a frightened whinny. Jasper galloped off into the night with Kili his involuntary passenger._

"_There's no turning back now," Connyn told his partners in crime. "Let's find a safe place to stow our hostage."_

_Now…._

* * *

Bofur, back against a tree and pipe smoke circling his head, heard the pony's approach from some distance away. At first, he thought it was a late-night traveler on the Great East Road. But the hoof falls of a burdened, laboring pony kept coming closer and closer, until he knew for certain the rider had entered their camp. He shot to his feet, not quite ready to wake the others, although a few of the more seasoned warriors were already stirring in their sleep.

Bofur tamped out his pipe and hefted his mattock in both hands as he approached the incoming animal. As pony and rider entered the fire lit circle, Bofur let out a gasp. The rider wasn't sitting upright, but was lying crosswise across the pony's saddle. In fact, he'd been tied there!

"Whoa, boy! Whoa!" Bofur tried to calm the obviously agitated pony. _Fili's pony_, he realized. _Jasper_—the name came to him. But it wasn't Fili who was his passenger.

"Thorin!" Bofur raised the cry of alarm. "Everyone! On your feet!" He petted Jasper's muzzle soothingly, trying to calm the distraught animal.

"It's one of the youngsters!" Dwalin exclaimed, drawing a dagger from his belt and approaching the pony. Thorin joined him, and in moments the pair had cut Kili loose from poor Jasper.

"Wait!" Thorin pulled the parchment from Kili's back. "Now, move him very carefully to my bedroll," he cautioned. "It appears as if someone left us a message."

Dwalin and Bofur hefted Kili gingerly and moved him to Thorin's blanket, close to the fire. Oin led the frightened pony away to water him and examine him for injuries.

"There's something on his legs," Bilbo offered, indicating the bolas, still tightly encasing Kili's limbs just above the knees.

Thorin ran a hand down his nephew's flank and found the offending bolas, cutting indentations into the flesh all around. "Some sort of hunter's weapon." he drew his dagger through it and it fell to the ground.

"Who could have done this to him?" Ori worked fervently to remove the gag from Kili's mouth.

"Men," Gandalf told them. "The bolas is primarily used by the men of the plains for hunting." The wizard knelt by the bedroll where Kili lay, still deeply unconscious. Kili's face was pale by the light of the fire. "He's obviously been struck several times on the face," Gandalf indicated the swelling and bruising around Kili's cheekbone and jaw. "There's some bruising on his neck as well," he announced. "For now, he's not bleeding egregiously, and he's breathing. I wager we'll know more when he wakes up."

"Something's broken in his wrist," Ori told them. He'd stationed himself on Kili's other side and had been holding his hand. "I can feel it," his voice wavered. He asked the question none of the others dare give voice to. "Where is Fili?"

"A prisoner," Thorin said, almost inaudibly. He'd sat down close to the fire and opened the parchment. One hand fisted Fili's braid, holding it unconsciously to his chest as his eyes scanned the rest of the document. "He's been taken. And what's worse, they seem to want a ransom for his return. Listen to this," he cleared his throat and began reading from the parchment he held:

"_My Dear Thorin,"_ he began. _"By now you have realized that your eldest nephew is missing. He is being held in a secure location by my associates and me. Despite wanting to abduct them both, I have returned the youngest to you as a sign of good faith. I trust he is not too badly hurt." _Thorin looked around at his companions, took a deep breath and continued.

"_We wish to trade your heir for a ransom of no less than one chest full of Dwarven treasure, which may consist of any combination of gems, gold or other precious metals,"_ Thorin scoffed. _"You can claim your nephew in three days' time, at the crossroad at Midgewater on the Great East Road. Come at midnight, unarmed and alone, with the ransom. Any perceived attempt at deception will end with his death. In the meantime, we'll simply enjoy the pleasure of his company." _Thorin's voice broke and he faltered.

Balin gently took the parchment from Thorin's trembling hand and continued,_ "You will know my identity soon as enough, as your nephew has already seen my face. You spent several months making my life a living hell, Thorin Oakenshield. I look forward to returning the favor." _Balin patted his friend on the shoulder. "That's all it says. There is no signature owning up to this heinous act."

Thorin scrubbed his hand across his face. "Fili," he breathed. "How did this happen? What have I done?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kili was dreaming. _By the Maker,_ he prayed, _please let this be a dream!_

_He was back there. On _that_ day. That horrible day when he'd made the mistake of being alone with Connyn Eastrider._

* * *

_Kili was a gifted hunter and therefore tasked with it on a nearly daily basis. And he loved it—out in nature's glory, the fresh open air. He not only provided for his family and others, but was able to practice with his bow and simply _keep moving._ He hated standing still, and having to work at a hot forge for hours on end like his uncle and brother would have broken him quickly. Thorin knew this, and knew Kili's strengths well enough to find the profession perfect for him._

_Kili had done well for himself that particular morning. He'd procured a brace of plump rabbits, a bucket of wild strawberries and refilled his mother's medicine and herb stores. All that was left was to acquire some fish. That, of course, required removing most of his clothing and swimming with his hand-knotted net. He'd found a perfect, secluded fishing hole some years back and frequented it. It was a great place to bathe, and the day was a hot one. He felt bad, however briefly, for his poor brother, stuck back in town with Thorin at the smithy shop. He vowed to bring Fili along with him to enjoy the cool waters on his next day off._

_He'd crafted the net to be just the right length to connect to two rock outcrops where the watering hole was fed by the stream. Kili floated lazily on his back, wearing just a pair of cotton trows, and scrubbed his hair with the bar of mother's fragrant soap he'd brought along. He wasn't pleased with the fact that he couldn't seem to sprout more than a stubble on his chin, but he was incredibly proud of his hair. He delighted in the sensual pleasure of it. Raven, thick, and—most importantly—it resembled his uncle's. _He_ resembled his uncle, even if he wasn't first in line as heir to the throne of Durin._

_Rinsed and squeaky clean, he tossed his soap up on the bank and swam leisurely to check his net. Four nice-sized catfish had been caught, and he deftly tied the ends together, trapping them. A good haul, he thought to himself, turning back to the water's edge._

_And then he discovered he was not alone._

"_I see I'm not the only one who fishes here," Connyn Eastrider remarked, taking in Kili's semi-nudity with a smirk. He had also come bearing a net. "Nice to have company for a change." He began shrugging out of his shirt. _

"_I-I didn't know you were a fisherman," Kili said, his eyes being forced to view more of the burly human than he cared to._

"_I had to take it up, once Thorin decided he no longer needed my services at his shop," Connyn said matter-of-factly. "You see, your uncle and I never did see eye-to-eye." Naked, Connyn stepped into the water. Kili noted that the hair on Connyn's body was much darker than the bright red hair on his head. And his freckles extended _everywhere.

_Kili suddenly felt very cold. He'd seen naked men before; the bath houses in town were public, and it wasn't a big deal. But this particular situation made him very uncomfortable. Perhaps it was all the stories he'd heard about Connyn's behavior at the blacksmith shop. Perhaps it was the way Connyn was looking at him right then—making him feel like a rabbit in a trap. Or worse, a delicious piece of some sweet dessert he couldn't wait to take a bite of._

"_I should be going—" Kili, shivering, moved to slip past him out of the water._

_Connyn stopped him by placing a huge hand on his shoulder. "We didn't see eye-to-eye," he smiled down at Kili. "Mostly due to our difference in height. Much like you and me, dwarf."_

"_My brother didn't tell me you had a sense of humor," Kili squirmed in Connyn's insistent grasp and shot a furtive glance towards his clothing and weapons—so close, and yet, so far away on the bank._

"_Your brother never took the time to get to know me. He just did what Thorin told him to do, like a good little golden boy. Perfect, special Fili," he spat, tightening his fingers until Kili winced._

"_You're hurting me, Eastrider!" Kili told him. "I have no quarrel with you."_

"_Nor I you, Kili," Connyn relaxed, but didn't remove his grip on Kili's shoulder. "I have never seen you up close before. You have your uncle's looks… but softer. I daresay you might even be pretty. Prettier than most of the girls in the village, at any rate." He raised his other hand to push some wet hair away from Kili's face._

_Kili struggled to suppress a shudder. "I-I appreciate the compliment, Connyn," he told him, trying not to let his fear telegraph into his voice. He failed. "I am not educated in what constitutes beauty in Men, but if I were, I'd endeavor to pay you the same respect."_

"_Ah! There it is," Connyn threw back his head and laughed. "You have your uncle in you after all!" he brought the errant hand up again and cupped Kili's cheek. _

_Kili suddenly and quite forcefully brought both of his arms, strong from years of using a bow, up between Connyn's, and out, driving both the man's hands away from his body. "Please, don't touch me," he said quietly. "It-it's not something I want." He pushed past Connyn and strode towards the bank._

_Connyn let him go. At least Kili thought he had. A few seconds later he heard splashing behind him, and Connyn's fishing net descended over his head and down to his waist. With a savage yank, he was pulled backwards and off his feet, stopping only when he collided with the solid wall of Connyn's chest. _

"_You're certainly the biggest fish I've ever caught here," Connyn murmured in his ear, pulling Kili's head back by his hair to expose his neck. "Don't worry, Kili. I'm not going to hurt you. And I take back what I said about you being a girl," he licked a stripe up Kili's neck and Kili struggled uselessly against the powerful arm and net entangling him. _

_Kili knew he wasn't going anywhere until Connyn was done with him. "Listen to me, Connyn, please," Kili tried to reason with the aggressive man. "We can end this now. I'll just go on my way, and you can finish your fish—"_

_Connyn clamped a hand over his mouth, effectively silencing him. "No, that's not how it's going to go at all, pretty-Kili. You are going to do what I say, without complaint, or I am going to smash your brother's head in with a sledgehammer the very next time I see him. And I won't think twice about it. Do I make myself clear?" the arm around Kili's chest was squeezing him so tightly he could barely draw a breath._

_Kili nodded without hesitation, trembling. This he could do, especially if it involved protecting Fili from Connyn's violence. He allowed himself to be degraded at Connyn's whim that afternoon, all the while picturing his brother's face and knowing Fili would be spared from this, and worse. He kept up a mantra of _Fili, Fili, Fili_… and somehow he got through it._

* * *

"Fili," Kili was whispering as he regained consciousness. "Fili, Fili…"

Thorin smoothed the unruly hair back from his nephew's face and Kili's eyes burst open.


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously…_

_"Fili," Kili was whispering as he regained consciousness. "Fili, Fili…"_

_Thorin smoothed the unruly hair back from his nephew's face and Kili's eyes burst open._

_Now…._

* * *

Kili regained consciousness with a gasp and pulled himself up onto his elbows. The pain it elicited from his left shoulder and wrist immediately made him regret the decision and he slowly lay back down. His uncle was sitting next to him, a warm hand on his arm.

"Thorin?" he asked his uncle weakly. "Where's Fili?" He knitted his eyebrows together. Then he remembered everything that had happened earlier that night. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no…." he moaned, tears forming in his eyes. "Uncle, it's all my fault."

Thorin's mouth was set in a grim line and Kili could tell he was choosing his words carefully. "Kili, we found the pipeweed in your tunic when we checked you for injuries, so it was obvious you'd been to town. I am extremely disappointed with you for not obeying what I felt was a very clear, direct order. However, the safety of you and your brother overrides that for the time being." He helped his nephew to a sitting position.

"I _made_ him go, uncle," Kili admitted. "I'm so, so sorry."

"I doubt anyone can make Fili do something he doesn't want to. I had, however, hoped his good sense might prevail, for a change," Thorin offered Kili a skin of water and his nephew drank earnestly. "I want you to tell me everything that happened."

Kili took a deep breath and told his uncle and the rest all he could remember about their encounter at the tavern and afterwards. "Fili offered himself up so easily," Kili told them. "He didn't think twice." _Just like you did in the water that day with Connyn_, a voice in his head told him. _Why should Fili be any different? He loves you more than air._

"The lad's king material, that's certain," Balin nodded. "I remember that Eastrider fellow from your shop, Thorin. He was a despicable youth."

"Despicable doesn't begin to cover it," Thorin muttered. "He was unnaturally cruel to customers and their mounts, and disrespectful to me while I was trying to teach him the trade. I finally had to let him go. To be honest, he held such malice towards Fili I wanted to rid my nephew of that threat. I often wondered where Connyn ended up. Now we know." Thorin looked down at the parchment Connyn had sent them. "Now I can only think that my dismissing him led to this—this kidnapping."

Kili blinked and two fat tears fell onto his lap. "It should have been me," he sniffed. He felt doubly betrayed by Connyn, who'd promised to not harm Fili that day at the fishing hole. Their bargain had been shattered. "But he only wanted Fili. We just couldn't fight all four at once. We tried, uncle."

"That is obvious by your wounds. I imagine those men got more than their share from the two of you," Thorin rubbed Kili's uninjured shoulder, trying to console him. Kili nodded.

"Thorin," Bilbo approached the party's leader meekly. "I don't mean to belabor the point… and I think I speak for all of us when I ask you," he cleared his throat. "The ransom demand. We have no treasure to speak of, correct? Let alone a chest to put it in. How do you intend to confront these kidnappers without something to satisfy them?"

"Well, we've got a chest," Bombur told them. "I use it to pack our dishes and utensils." He shrugged. "It's a start."

"It's not so much giving them treasure," Gandalf spoke from where he sat casually smoking his pipe by a tree, "but in making them _think_ we are giving them treasure."

"What are you saying, wizard?" Dwalin raised his head from where he was polishing his mattock with a piece of lanolin.

"I can place a temporary glamour on nearly any object," Gandalf told them all. "If you fill a chest with, say, wooden goblets and stones, I can glamour them and make the recipients see golden chalices and precious gems. Of course, it doesn't last long. But I should wager it'd last long enough to make a trade for Fili's safety."

Gandalf's revelation was met by a round of cheers.

* * *

Fili awoke, his head throbbing so loudly he thought someone was banging on a metal cooking pot. Every sound was magnified, distorted. And his vision must have surely been playing tricks with him. He was surrounded by gold. As things came into focus, he realized he was lying in a pile of straw, inside a stall in a stable. Sunlight trickled in from a window high above him and dust motes danced in the light. Nausea overcame him in a wave and he closed his eyes against it, laying his spinning head back down on the straw.

He shivered and then felt someone lay a rough blanket over him. Cracking open his eyes, he saw the dark haired young man who'd thrown the hunting weapons with such great precision. _Arthur? Ethan?_ He groaned as the floor tilted beneath him; his wrists were aching from being tied, and carefully flexed his tingling fingers.

"Good morning," the man's voice greeted him, much more gently than Connyn's. "Would you like something to drink?"

Fili's stomach rolled at the thought, and he slipped back into merciful unconsciousness.

* * *

Thorin insisted Oin put his medical training to work and examine Kili thoroughly, later that morning when his nephew was steadier on his feet.

"He can't lift his left arm more than a foot or so without bad pain in his shoulder, but I don't think anything's broken there, despite that nasty bruise. He does have a broken bone in his wrist, same arm—claims it was stepped on. Lucky it's that arm injured and not his bow pulling hand. With enough bracing, it shouldn't impede his fighting. The constriction wounds on his legs are going to be sore for a bit, but he's walking just fine. Some bruising on his face and throat, and that's the end of it," Oin told their leader. "He says he was throttled into unconsciousness, but he doesn't seem too much worse for wear."

"I'm ready to take on Eastrider, uncle," Kili insisted. "More than anyone, I want to be there."

"I imagine you do, Kili," Thorin told him. "I know you love your brother fiercely, but we are going to abide by the terms of Connyn's demands. I go alone."

"He has designs to kill you, uncle!" Kili cried. "Surely you must know that."

"Four of them against a dozen of us?" Thorin looked his nephew square in the eye. "I'd like to see him try."


	7. Chapter 7

_Before…._

_Fili awoke, his head throbbing so loudly he thought someone was banging on a metal cooking pot. Every sound was magnified, distorted. And his vision must have surely been playing tricks with him. He was surrounded by gold. As things came into focus, he realized he was lying in a pile of straw, inside a stall in a stable. Sunlight trickled in from a window high above him and dust motes danced in the light. Nausea overcame him in a wave and he closed his eyes against it, laying his spinning head back down on the straw._

_He shivered and then felt someone lay a rough blanket over him. Cracking open his eyes, he saw the dark haired young man who's thrown the hunting weapons with such great precision. _Arthur? Ethan?_ He groaned as the floor tilted beneath him; his wrists were aching from being tied, and carefully flexed his tingling fingers._

_"Good morning," the man's voice greeted him, much more gently than Connyn's. "Would you like something to drink?"_

_Fili's stomach rolled at the thought, and he slipped back into merciful unconsciousness._

_Now…_

* * *

When Fili opened his eyes again, it was dark, and that scared him. As his eyes adjusted, he realized that an oil lamp was burning nearby, offering pale golden light to the stall he'd been placed in. The pain his head, thankfully, had slowed to a manageable throbbing ache. He shifted and noticed that his hands had been unbound, and that a great deal of his clothing was missing. He was dressed only in his boots, pants and undershirt. A second blanket had been heaped on top of him, as if to compensate.

"Ah good, you're awake," a deeper voice than before greeted him. "We were worried. You nearly died this morning."

Fili slowly turned his head to the left. The man who'd hit him so cruelly across the face with brass knuckles the night before was sitting and reading a book by the dim light of the lamp, feet propped up on an overturned bucket. He looked casual and comfortable, just sitting there on a roll of straw—hardly the vicious youth who'd taken part in his abduction. "I—" Fili cleared his throat, and found the action caused him pain, as did swallowing. "I almost died?"

"Aye," the man told him. "You were still unconscious and began vomiting; nearly choked on it before my brother jumped in and saved you. Held you upright, did some sort of squeezing," he shuddered. "What a mess. But Eönwë knew exactly what to do. Cleaned up after you too. He even took some of your clothes outside to the creek. They ought to be dry soon."

"I suppose I owe your brother my life, then," Fili nodded solemnly, understanding now why his throat hurt so badly.

"You certainly made an impression on Eönwë," the man told him, running a hand through his hair. _Towhead,_ Fili thought. His mother had once used that phrase to describe that particular shade of nearly white hair that didn't exist in the Dwarven race. "The way you jumped to defend your brother, like that. I'm not sure he'd do the same for me."

"Lies, Vaemyr!" another voice boomed. "Of course I would," Eönwë appeared through the stall's doorway and swatted his obviously younger brother across the back of his head. "Your hair and beard are a mess, though," Eönwë told Fili. I didn't want to touch that. I know how you dwarves are about your hair. I did bring you a basin of water and a comb," he indicated nearby on the floor. "We can't have Thorin Oakenshield thinking we let his nephew walk about with upchuck in his beard."

Fili was at a loss for words for a moment as he slowly sat up and looked around. "Thank you, Eönwë," he nodded at the man who'd kept him alive. "Do you have any water I could drink?"

"Connyn said not to give him any food or water," Vaemyr told his brother in a warning tone.

"You need to relax, Vae," Eönwë smiled and tossed his waterskin to Fili.

Fili uncapped the waterskin and took a tentative sip. Swallowing was painful, but the water felt incredible in his parched throat. And it stayed down, which could only be a good thing. He took a few more sips and recapped it, tossing it back to the older of the two brothers.

"Get cleaned up," Eönwë told Fili. "I think Connyn has plans for you this evening."

* * *

_A short chapter, I'm sorry. Had unexpected visitors to my home tonight. I know some of you were waiting patiently for an update. The weekend will bring much, much more._

_Thorny_


	8. Chapter 8

Fili was relieved to discover that, although Connyn had cut off one of his beloved braids, it wasn't the whole way to the scalp. With all the metal clips taken from his hair and the once braided tresses hanging loose and clean, he doubted anyone would see the spot where the hair was missing. His hand kept drifting back to the spot that had been violated on its own accord. He felt much fresher and cleaner now and re-braided his mustache, replacing the clips. He didn't put any braids in his hair, but pulled it back on the sides and hooked it with a clip, to keep it out of his eyes. Even that action pulled at the goose egg on his temple, and he winced. He shoved the rest of the clips into his pocket. Eönwë had given him a plaster to put over the stubborn bleeding cut on his forehead. His ribs ached from the pounding he'd taken earlier, but none of them appeared broken.

The night wore on with no sign of Connyn. Aetheorin returned for a short while and brought food to the brothers. Neither Vaemyr nor Eönwë offered him any. He'd learned that the stable they were keeping him in belonged to Aetheorin's family, who boarded horses on their farm. Aetheorin did some blacksmith work, shoeing the horses and such, but mostly worked as a hunter. Vaemyr worked as a scribe, and Eönwë, he learned, was apprenticed to a physician. Fili discovered all this from their conversations, and it was in listening to the brothers talking that he found himself dozing off.

When he opened his eyes, Connyn was sitting next to him, stroking his hair.

Fili didn't want to anger him, so he didn't give into his immediate gut reaction to pull away.

"You Dwarves and your hair," Connyn mused. "Why do you like it so long?"

"It's a source of pride," Fili told him, trying to keep his voice from shaking "and a sign of experience. Wisdom in some cases, I suppose. A long beard is even more revered." Connyn's own fiery locks were pulled back at the nape of his neck in a pony tail.

"Your hair is rare among your kind. This particular shade."

"My father had blonde hair as well," Fili informed Connyn. "It is uncommon, but not what I'd call rare."

Connyn gave the hair he'd been stroking a warning yank. Looking past Connyn, Fili noticed that Aetheorin and the brothers were nowhere to be seen. That didn't bode well.

"I had to promise your brother I wouldn't kill you," Connyn told him. "Did you know that?"

"That seems like something Kili would ask you to do," Fili nodded. "Are you going to keep that promise?"

"Of course," Connyn smiled. "I like your brother." His face took on a faraway look that made Fili very uncomfortable.

"Do you think… I mean… do you have," Fili began, then sighed, embarrassed. "Is there any way I could relieve myself?"

"I left a bucket in the corner for you, _your highness_," Connyn jerked his head towards the darkened corner near the back of the stall. "That should do."

"Could I have some privacy, then?" Fili asked, as politely as he could.

"I'm afraid not," Connyn grinned, delighted at shaming Fili.

Not allowing himself to become flustered, Fili rose slowly, fighting off dizziness, and walked to the bucket. Keeping his back to Connyn, he did his business as quickly as he could and closed up shop. He turned, purposefully locking eyes with his captor. _ Don't let him see your fear_, he told himself.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Connyn asked, finally, the first to look away.

Fili didn't answer.

"I brought chicken, fruit and some water. You can have some, if…"

_Ah, here we go_, Fili fought the urge to roll his eyes. "If?" he took the bait.

"If you beg me for it, Fili," Connyn's smile didn't waver. "I would like nothing more than for you to get on your knees and beg me for food and water."

"In that case," Fili lay back down in the straw and rolled to face the other way, "I guess I'm not very hungry after all."

Fili waited for a kick, a blow from his captor. But nothing happened. "You will be," Connyn told him. He left, locking the stall door behind him.

Fili was trembling so hard that two blankets couldn't stave off the chill. _Kili,_ he thought to himself. _Please be safe with Uncle right now. Please!_

"He gets nothing to eat or drink until I say so!" Fili heard Connyn order someone outside. "Are we clear?"

* * *

Thorin had sent Bofur and Bifur into Bree earlier to try to retrieve Kili's pony, but Clover was gone, no doubt taken by Fili's captors. Nor did the scouts see signs of Fili or anyone meeting the description of Connyn Eastrider.

Kili wasn't coping well. He'd taken his uncle's map and was sitting by the fire, reading it over and over, as if he hoped the solution to the entire problem could be found somewhere in Middle Earth. He kept staring at the Midgewater Crossing, as if he might even see Fili there. He hadn't eaten that day. He barely spoke. His eyes were wild.

"The lad's taking it all on himself," Nori whispered to Thorin.

"Fili's his brother," Thorin answered simply. "He will always feel responsible for what happens to him. I should know. As should you, Nori."

Nori nodded, cutting his eyes to both his older and younger brother. "We need to get him to eat and sleep, at the very least. Two more days at this pace will do him in."

"Agreed," Dwalin stepped up next to the two of them. "Lemme talk to 'im."

The grizzled warrior took an apple from Bombur's fruit bag and took it with him. He sat down on the log by the fire next to Kili. "Laddie," he said softly. "It's gettin' late. You should be thinkin' about goin' ta sleep."

"I appreciate your concern, Mr. Dwalin," Kili said resolutely. "But I can't possibly sleep knowing Fili is out there somewhere in peril."

"Then will ye eat this apple, lad?" Dwalin handed the shiny fruit to Kili. He took it, nodding, and absently took a bite, then another. Dwalin sat in silence with the youth as he finished the apple, neither speaking.

Thorin, watching the exchange, breathed a sigh of relief. Kili had always looked up to Dwalin. His old friend had often visited the family back in the Blue Mountains and he knew a strong bond had formed between the two during that time.

"Y'know, when y'get like this, you remind me o'Thorin when he was your age," Dwalin told Kili, breaking the companionable silence. "He was just as focused, just as driven as you, when it came t'his brother, and his Da'."

Kili blinked and turned to Dwalin. "Mr. Dwalin?" he said softly, but resolutely. "I-I need to tell you something."

"What is it, lad?" Dwalin lay a hand on Kili's shoulder.

"Not here," Kili looked around the campsite, nervously. "Come with me?" he rose and began walking into the brush.

Intrigued, Dwalin followed, dismissing a concerned Thorin with a wave of his hand. When he found Kili, he was standing, looking down over the hill at the orange glow in the sky over Bree. Fireflies danced in the swaying grass in front of him. Kili turned to Dwalin, his eyes filled with tears. "Mr. Dwalin," he sniffed. "I'm so worried about Fili! Connyn is dangerous. S-something happened to me, b-back home in the Blue Mountains…"

Kili proceeded to tell Dwalin everything about his encounter with Connyn Eastrider that day in the fishing hole. When he'd finished, he was embracing the older dwarf, his face buried in the fur of Dwalin's collar. Dwalin held Kili and listened, not interjecting, but comforting. Kili wept openly for some time and Dwalin simply supported him, stroking his hair and rocking slightly.

"Kili," he said finally, "If some man were threatin' my big brother, you'd better believe I'd do anything t'protect him. Even that."

Kili pulled back and looked up into Dwalin's face in disbelief.

"Aye, laddie," Dwalin assured him, looking Kili dead in the eyes. "An' sure, it was awful. But you can't let it change ya. If it does, then he's won, ya see? Connyn was weak. And _you_ were strong. Understand?"

Kili sniffed. "I don't feel very strong, Mr. Dwalin," he admitted.

"You were strong enough t'tell me all this, were ya not?" Dwalin held Kili at arm's length.

"I-I suppose so," Kili nodded.

Dwalin lay his forehead against Kili's. "Tomorrow, laddie, we are goin' t'sit down wit' Thorin and the wizard and craft us a plan t'get your brother back. In the meantime, you are goin' t'get some rest. Yes?"

"Yes," Kili told him. "Mr. Dwalin? I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to my uncle about what I just told you."

"It shall never be spoken of again, laddie," he promised, reinforcing his words with a warm half hug, as he led Kili back towards camp.


	9. Chapter 9

_Last night…._

_Dwalin lay his forehead against Kili's. "Tomorrow, laddie, we are goin' t'sit down wit' Thorin and the wizard and craft us a plan t'get your brother back. In the meantime, you are goin' t'get some rest. Yes?"_

"_Yes," Kili told him. "Mr. Dwalin? I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to my uncle about what I just told you."_

"_It shall never be spoken of again," he promised, reinforcing his words with a warm half hug, as he led Kili back towards camp._

_The next evening_...

* * *

Eönwë studied his brother carefully. Vaemyr sat at their mother's kitchen table, helping her chop vegetables for their evening meal. Two fingers on his right hand bore bandages covering freshly-popped blisters. Eönwë could tell those fingers, although glad to help their mother, were itching to pick up a book. The repetitious nature of scribing was taking its toll on Vaemyr. His writing hand was blistered most of the time and most evenings had to be soaked alternately in cold water, then hot, to get it to uncramp. He was using ointment for old men with rheumatism just to keep going at work. But there was something else, too. He wondered just what Connyn was holding over his little brother to make him go along with his nefarious actions.

Eönwë himself owed Connyn a great deal of money. He'd made the mistake of borrowing from his friend during a night of gambling. He'd been drinking and accepted and gambled away a great deal more than he could hope to repay. It's how he'd come to be in Connyn's service—how he and his brother were drawn into this madness of kidnapping a Dwarven prince. Had Vaemyr come along merely because his big brother was there too? Or was there more to the story?

Aetheorin, for example, had been Connyn's friend since their youth. Connyn, it seems, had pulled Aetheorin's little sister from a well and saved her from drowning. It was this act that bound Aetheorin to Connyn, Aetheorin had told the brothers one night over many ales. But how could Aetheorin go along with what Connyn was doing now?

"Let me take over the chopping," Eönwë suggested to his brother. "You give that hand a rest. We need to go back to the stable after dinner." Vaemyr nodded, willingly, handing over the knife, flexing his sore fingers and wincing. "Vae?" Eönwë lowered his voice. "Stay a moment, will you?"

Vaemyr sat down across the table from Eönwë. "What is it, brother?" he used his left hand to massage his right, eyes never leaving Eönwë's face.

"This business with Connyn," Eönwë concentrated on cutting up rutabagas. "Why are you doing it? It's… so out of character for you."

"And you!" Vaemyr retorted. "But I'm not questioning your motives."

"My share of the ransom is forfeit to Connyn. It's no secret," Eönwë said quietly. "And then I'm quit of him, for good."

"And my share is mine to keep," Vaemyr reminded him. "It's my passport out of this town. I-I need to get away, Eönwë. Too many bad memories here." He suddenly clammed up.

Eönwë's head shot up. "What do you mean? Our childhood has been… well, I think we've been very fortunate."

"Aye, we have," Vaemyr said quietly. "We have wonderful parents, enough food in our bellies. I just…" he broke off. "Eönwë, there are some days that I can hardly bear to show my face outside of these walls."

Eönwë knitted his brow in confusion. "Brother, you are of sound mind, healthy and employed. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"There are things you don't know about me, Eönwë," Vaemyr swiped a hand across his cheek to stop a tear from falling. "Things I can't bear to tell you." He rose quickly from the table. "I'm going to try to get a little sleep before dinner. My hand hurts," he offered by way of excuse and vacated the kitchen. Eönwë was left more confused and worried than before.

* * *

The food Aetheorin was eating smelled heavenly. "I'm sorry," the youth had told him apologetically when he entered. "Connyn said I'm not to give you any."

"You don't have to apologize," Fili replied, absently picking straw from his hair. "You're just doing your job." He wished he could see out the stall's window, but it was too high off the ground. The last rays of the setting sun were streaming in. "Looks like a lovely evening out there."

"It's fair," Aetheorin nodded. "Warmer than yesterday. Your clothing's still wet, I'm afraid. I'll bring them in as soon as they're ready."

For some time, there was no sound, but the whickering and stamping of horses in nearby stalls. Fili was nearly dozing off when he heard another voice. "I'm here, Aetheorin. You can go home." Fili recognized it as Vaemyr, the youth with the light blonde hair. He was alone. Aetheorin left without any parting words.

Vaemyr slipped into the stall, carrying a small bag. "Eat this quickly," he whispered. "Don't let my brother or the others see!" Inside were two small baked pastries. When Fili bit into one, he discovered it was filled with beef and some sort of root vegetable. Hungrily, he devoured them and drank heartily from the waterskin Vaemyr offered him.

When Vaemyr had hidden the secretive supper bag away in his belongings, Fili asked him, "Why did you do that? Connyn would be very angry if he found out."

"This doesn't mean we're suddenly best friends or anything," Vaemyr said, a little too harshly. "I'm just tired of always doing what Connyn tells me to do."

"Well, regardless of your motives, I'm grateful," Fili replied honestly.

"I don't bear you any ill will, dwarf," Vaemyr told him. "And I am sorry I had to hurt you." He kept rubbing at his right hand, which appeared to be giving him pain. "I am not by nature a violent man."

"I can tell," Fili nodded. "You seem very studious to me. Connyn clearly has something hanging over you."

Vaemyr's face suddenly blanched, and Fili's blood ran cold. It was obvious he'd touched on something painful.

Vaemyr was silent for a few moments, as if weighing his response very carefully.

When Vaemyr finally spoke, his words cut Fili like a knife. "You don't know about Connyn and your brother, do you?"

"M-my brother?" Fili's head shot up. "What about Kili? He has little to no association with Connyn."

Vaemyr nodded, understanding. "He never told you. Of course he didn't. Just as I never told mine." He sighed, and crouched down close to Fili in the straw "Listen, dwarf… There is something you need to know about Connyn—something he did to your brother…"

* * *

Dori and Nori returned from a scouting mission to Bree and were speaking with Thorin in hushed tones.

"I swear, by Mahal, it's the lad's coat," Nori told Thorin. "I'd recognize it anywhere."

"Aye," Dori echoed. "Hanging in a tree outside a stable, as if to dry. Along with his bracers, gloves and other garments."

"The stable's on the east side of town," Nori's voice was nearly inaudible. "On the road heading towards the Midgewater Crossing."

"The site is fairly secluded. What should we do, Thorin?" Dori wondered.

Kili had heard enough. He slipped away from his hiding place, behind a tree near the conversing trio. He already knew what _he_ was going to do, as soon as darkness fell.


	10. Chapter 10

_Earlier…_

_Dori and Nori returned from a scouting mission to Bree and were speaking with Thorin in hushed tones._

_"I swear, by Mahal, it's the lad's coat," Nori told Thorin. "I'd recognize it anywhere."_

_"Aye," Dori echoed. "Hanging in a tree outside a stable, as if to dry. Along with his bracers, gloves and other garments."_

_"The stable's on the east side of town," Nori's voice was nearly inaudible. "On the road heading towards the Midgewater Crossing."_

_"The site is fairly secluded. What should we do, Thorin?" Dori wondered._

_Kili had heard enough. He slipped away from his hiding place, behind a tree near the conversing trio. He already knew what he was going to do, as soon as darkness fell._

And now…

* * *

Kili had slipped Ori's slingshot out of his belt when he'd patted his friend on the back after dinner. He'd collected a handful of good-sized stones at the stream when he washed up for bed. He'd taken a few test shots with the weapon, which offered much less resistance than his bow. Although it did cause his wrist pain to use it, it was manageable.

He feigned sleep while all the others drifted off, bellies full of roast venison. Oin, on watch, but deaf for all intents and purposes, didn't hear Kili slip away with his weapons to where the ponies were grazing.

"Good boy," Kili whispered softly, saddling up his brother's pony. "That's a good boy, Jasper," he lay his forehead against Jasper's grey one. "Let's go get Fili back," he soothingly rubbed Jasper's neck, offering him an apple from Bombur's fruit bag. "You and me." He slowly led the pony away from the camp, not hopping up on his back until he was far enough away that the others wouldn't hear Jasper's hoof beats.

Kili had spent enough time studying Thorin's map to know exactly where he was headed. Straight east out of Bree along the main road was where he'd find the stable where his brother was being held captive. His heart was thudding in time with Jasper's hooves as he walked the steed out the Great East Road. He didn't want to ride now that he'd gotten so close; there was too much margin for error. His caution served him well. Ahead, on the road, he saw a human walking with a torch. As he drew a bit closer, he realized that it was one of his attackers—one of the men holding his brother hostage. The man even had his club in one hand as he walked purposefully eastward.

Seizing the opportunity, he hurried Jasper off to the side of the road and secured him to a low hanging tree branch for safe-keeping. He crept lightly but hastily to within shooting range of the kidnapper and readied Ori's slingshot. Ignoring the pain in his left wrist, he let the rock fly with a prayer to the Maker. He was rewarded when the stone hurtled directly towards the back of the man's head, knocking him out cold. Kili hurried to drag the unconscious kidnapper into the woods at the side of the road. Fortunately, Eönwë's pack held a length of rope. Kili made short work of tying him to a tree using inescapable knots taught to him by Dwalin. By torchlight, he rifled quickly through the man's belongings, finding nothing else of use. He tore off a piece of the man's shirt to use as a crude gag.

Once the kidnapper was thoroughly incapacitated, Kili gathered Jasper and kept going. His wrist and shoulder were throbbing from his exertions. Already one quarter of the way to freeing Fili, he would stop for nothing. He knew he was headed in the right direction.

* * *

"Blasted careless whelp!" Thorin bellowed, causing poor Ori to shrink away from his leader in fear.

Thorin did not react well to the news that Kili had gone off on his own. When Oin woke Ori for watch, the youngster noticed Kili's bedroll was empty, Ori woke Thorin, who quickly woke the others. Not wanting to cause alarm in Bree, Thorin asked only Dwalin, Bofur, Gloin and Gandalf to ride along with him.

"I know exactly where he's going," Thorin told them. "Saddle up quickly. Bofur, bring the chest!"

* * *

Fili was seething with anger, yet at the same time taking slow deep breaths so that he appeared asleep. He lay on his side, facing Vaemyr, who'd returned to reading by the light of the oil lamp after telling Fili what had happened between Connyn and Kili that day in the fishing hole. Though Fili could by no means read minds, he couldn't help but think that something similar had happened to Vaemyr. Fili was taking the news of his brother's assault poorly. Fun-loving, headstrong, sweet, sometimes careless Kili. This new wrinkle to his little brother's personality both pleased and terrified Fili. _The idea of Connyn's rough hands touching Kili, when he could have fought back, but did not_— but he couldn't allow himself to pursue that line of thought. Connyn would be there soon, and he needed to keep his wits about him.

* * *

The stable was actually quite nice, as was the expansive farmhouse across the road from it. Warm golden light glowed from the windows of the house and the smells of good home cooking wafted to Kili as he hid in the tree line. A sign, announcing Midgewater Pond Stables, hung along the road near the stables. Kili had expected something more sordid and run-down, not a cozy little home and business.

He tethered Jasper and comforted the pony with long, sure strokes to his flank as he surveyed the area. Soon, a young man exited the stable, leading Kili's own beloved Clover by her bridle. He recognized the dark-haired youth as another of his brother's abductors, the one who had so skillfully wielded the bolas. He watched as the man proceeded to brush and curry Clover with practiced hands. The very act confounded Kili, and he found himself conflicted, if only momentarily.

He needed to lure the youth in his direction in order to take him out of the equation. Kili cinched his left bracer tighter than before. He crept to an outcropping of brush closest to the stable and shook one of the thorny plants, slightly, then harder. A family of quail scurried out, their alarmed cries causing the stableman to look up from his work. Kili readied the slingshot, and was rewarded when the kidnapper came towards the brush to investigate, his bolas drawn. Kili reacted first, however, and released a stone that careened off Aetheorin's temple. He fell to the ground, dazed, and tried to pull himself away from danger, weakly scrabbling backwards. Kili quickly tackled him and put a hand over his mouth. Aetheorin's eyes grew wide as he recognized the dwarf who sat astride his chest.

"Foremost," Kili said softly in the youth's ear, "I want to thank you for taking care of my pony. I hope to find you have afforded my brother the same courtesy." He knocked Aetheorin out with one punch to the injured area and dragged him into the cover of the trees. By the time he'd secured the youth next to Jasper, Kili's wrist was screaming in pain. _Halfway there_, he told himself. _Halfway to Fili._

He returned to his vigil in the tree line just in time to see Connyn enter the front door of the stable. Kili swore.

* * *

"Time to take a break, Vaemyr," Connyn greeted, entered the stable. Vaemyr's head shot up from his book. Fili observed through slitted lashes as Connyn crouched next to Vaemyr and canted his head towards Fili, questioningly.

"He's asleep," Vaemyr told the leader of the kidnappers, putting his book into his pack. "Has been for awhile. He's tired and hungry." Vaemyr stood.

"In twenty four hours, he'll no longer have to worry about that, nor will we," Connyn assured the blonde, clapping him on the shoulder. "Where's your brother?"

"He should have been here by now. Maybe the doctor needed him," Vaemyr offered, pulling away from Connyn's grip.

"Go home, grumpy," Connyn smiled. "I'll take care of our guest."

Vaemyr turned his eyes to Fili in parting and picked up his bag. "All right, Connyn. I'll see you in the morning." Fili noticed that Vaemyr did leave the stall, but he never heard the stable door open or close.

"Now, Fili my friend," Connyn approached Fili and knelt next to him. "Let's see how tired you really are—" he was reaching to touch Fili's hair when the dwarf attacked him.

Fili lunged at Connyn with a grunt and rolled him onto his back, straddling his chest and arms and locking his strong hands around Connyn's throat. "I am _not_ your friend!" Fili breathed, squeezing off Connyn's air supply and leaning in, rage in his eyes. Connyn tried to buck him off, using the strength of his legs, but failed. Fili hung on tenaciously and Connyn began to see black spots in his field of vision. Then, Connyn noticed something far more troubling. Vaemyr stood in the open stall door watching, a twisted grin on his face. "H-help me, Vae," Connyn gasped out. Vaemyr's eyes were cold and the youth didn't move to his aid.

Losing consciousness, and as a last ditch effort, Connyn bent up his legs and pushed Fili forward. With the extra freedom in his arms, he was able to grab a handful of Fili's hair and pull him savagely to the right. Fili's injured temple hit the wooden manger with a resounding crack and he felt the dwarf's grip loosen, then fall away. He pushed Fili off of him.

Connyn drew in a hungry breath, then another, crawling towards Fili who lay nearby on his back, groaning, fighting for consciousness. "Fili, Fili, Fili…" Connyn scolded him. "By the gods, did you really think I would let you overpower me?" a coil of rope lay nearby and Connyn reached for it. Straddling Fili's hips, he pulled the blonde's hands together in front of him and bound them tightly. He stood, kicking Fili in the side for good measure. Fili rolled with the blow, gasping in pain. Connyn leaned over and pulled a dagger from his boot.

"No!" Vaemyr finally broke his silence and charged at Connyn. He'd pulled the brass knuckles from his sack and aimed a blow at Connyn's face. It was hard to say which of the men was more surprised at the crunching sound as Connyn's nose broke. Vaemyr punched Connyn hard in the ribs and was rearing back for a third blow when Connyn slid the dagger roughly into his chest.

Vaemyr fell back with a pained, surprised gasp, hand clenching around the protruding weapon. From his vantage point on the floor, Fili could see the dagger had entered Vaemyr's heart—or close enough to kill him nonetheless. Vaemyr slid down the wall of the stall, eyes fixed on Connyn's face. When he reached the bottom, Vaemyr's eyes closed.

Vaemyr's impact with the wall knocked over the oil lamp, and its contents spilled over the dry straw coating the floor. Fire sprung up immediately in its wake. Connyn, panicking, ran to another stall to grab a water bucket.

He splashed the water over the rapidly spreading fire. A good bit of it was extinguished, but the flames untouched by the water continued to spread.

Fili used this window to push himself to his feet, but Connyn was too quick. Angrily, Connyn grabbed Fili, shoving him against a support post and lifting him slightly, securing his bound hands over hooks used for hanging tack. The hooks were just far enough off the ground that Fili couldn't gain footing. He dangled, injured ribs protesting the position, pushing himself up on his toes weakly.

"Aren't you two a pair?" Connyn stood defiantly between them, wiping blood away from beneath his gushing nose, eyeing the spreading flames. "Well, I suppose it's only fitting I let you two die together." He cast a stricken glance at Vaemyr, who appeared dead, or nearly so. "I won't lie to you, Fili," Connyn said, voice breaking. "It hurts that you turned my friend against me. But I assure you, burning to death will be much more painful."

Connyn strode out of the stall. As he left the stable, Fili could hear him opening the stalls of the stock being boarded, and even then, he marveled at the enigma Connyn presented. He pushed himself up on his toes again, trying to see a way to lift his bound hands over the deep hooks above him. He reached with one foot for the overturned bucket, but it was too far away. He pulled frantically, but the knots would not give. He didn't want to breathe, but eventually, he had to, and the smoke set him to coughing.

_Great Aulë,_ Fili thought to himself. _I'm going to die here!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Moments ago…_

_Vaemyr's impact with the wall knocked over the oil lamp, and its contents spilled over the dry straw coating the floor. Fire sprung up immediately in its wake. Connyn, panicking, ran to another stall to grab a water bucket. He splashed the water over the rapidly spreading fire. A good bit of it was extinguished, but the flames untouched by the water continued to spread._

_Fili used this window to push himself to his feet, but Connyn was too quick. Angrily, Connyn grabbed Fili, shoving him against a support post and lifting him slightly, securing his bound hands over hooks used for hanging tack. The hooks were just far enough off the ground that Fili couldn't gain footing. He dangled, injured ribs protesting the position, pushing himself up on his toes weakly._

_"Aren't you two a pair?" Connyn stood defiantly between them, wiping blood away from beneath his gushing nose, eyeing the spreading flames. "Well, I suppose it's only fitting I let you two die together." He cast a stricken glance at Vaemyr, who appeared dead, or nearly so. "I won't lie to you, Fili," Connyn said, voice breaking. "It hurts that you turned my friend against me. But I assure you, burning to death will be much more painful."_

_Connyn strode out of the stall. As he left the stable, Fili could hear him opening the stalls of the stock being boarded, and even then, he marveled at the enigma Connyn presented. He pushed himself up on his toes again, trying to see a way to lift his bound hands over the deep hooks above him. He reached with one foot for the overturned bucket, but it was too far away. He pulled frantically, but the knots would not give. He didn't want to breathe, but eventually, he had to, and the smoke set him to coughing._

Great Aulë,_Fili thought to himself. _I'm going to die here!

_Now…_

* * *

Kili was close enough to the stable that heard his brother cry out in rage, and he was flooded with relief. Moments later, Kili gasped when he noticed flames licking up the window closest to him. The stable was on fire!

He knew at least two of the kidnappers were still in the game. He didn't like those odds, but the fear of losing his brother overrode them. He drew out his beloved bow as last, readying an arrow to kill Connyn Eastrider. He paused at the closed double doors of the stable, and when they didn't open, he lowered his bow and reached out a hand. At that very moment, the doors blew out towards him in a great blast of heat, followed by dark smoke, and he was nearly trampled as a pair of large black horses galloped past him. The second steed's forequarters grazed Kili on its way past and he fell backwards to the ground. This was probably fortunate, as Connyn himself came sprinting out at that moment, along with a few ponies. Connyn didn't see Kili as he passed._ Should I take the shot or let Connyn keep running?_ Kili wondered pulling himself to his feet.

The decision was made for him when Connyn stopped and turned to watch the barn burn and his gaze fell upon Kili. "You!" he breathed, and charged.

Kili took the shot.

* * *

"Something's on fire up ahead!" Gloin told his fellow riders. They'd been traveling at quite a clip and poured on more speed when they spotted the orange glow in the sky.

* * *

A dappled grey horse trotted from the stable and into Kili's line of fire, causing his shot to go low. Cursing, Connyn clutched at the arrow protruding from his thigh and limped off towards the house across the street.

Kili didn't hesitate. He slung his bow over his back and ran into the burning barn to find his brother. The smoke was indeed thick, but the flames burned brightly enough to illuminate his way to the back corner stall. Kili cried out in relief when he saw Fili hanging from the hook on the post, blood trickling down the side of his face. "Here you are," the brunet breathed in relief, cupping his brother's face in both hands. "Here you are, Fili. Here you are," he nearly sobbed; Fili's eyes were barely open and his head lolled frighteningly. Satisfied that his sibling was still alive, Kili quickly drew his dagger from his sheath and cut through Fili's bonds. He allowed his brother's limp weight to fall over his uninjured right shoulder, and Kili turned to carry Fili outside into the fresh air.

"Brother?" Fili gasped weakly. "Please... help Vaemyr too."

There on the floor near the door of the stall was another of the kidnappers, a dagger stuck in his chest. _Had Fili done this? Had Connyn? _Not that it really mattered to the dead youth.

Sidestepping spreading flames and coughing, Kili carried Fili through the conflagration and out into the blissfully cool air. Outside, the stable owners were running from their home with buckets of water, still in their nightclothes, but stopped in their tracks when they realized their stable was completely engulfed and beyond saving.

"There's man inside, injured!" Kili yelled to the man of the house. The farmer ran inside the burning stable. Kili wished him success.

He carried Fili twenty-five yards or so from the stable before exhaustion forced him to lower his burden. Panting, he positioned his brother, who appeared to have passed out, onto his back and was just leaning down to tend to Fili's injuries when he heard the sound of approaching horses. He looked up to see his uncle and several of the company riding towards him.

"Uncle!" Kili rose to his feet and waved his uninjured arm to flag them down. "Over here! I've got him!"

"Kili!" Thorin called out as he spurred on his pony. "Behind you!"

"What—?" Kili was kneeling again and hadn't even had the chance to turn when Connyn struck. A rough hand grabbed Kili by the hair, pulling him to his feet and back against a mountainous, immovable chest—a position Kili found too familiar and too terrible. The cold steel of a dagger was jammed against his throat seconds later.

"Nice to see you again, Kili," Connyn whispered in his ear. "A pain in my backside, as always," he chuckled and showed the approaching dwarves and wizard that he was not to be trifled with by positioning Kili between them like a shield. "Thorin!" Connyn called genially to his former employer. "_Your highness,"_ he smiled. "Always a pleasure."

Thorin dismounted and raised his weapon-free hands to show them to Connyn. "I've done as you asked, Connyn," Thorin said in a controlled voice. "I've brought the treasure you requested. "Bofur? Gloin?" he turned to his company, and the pair came forward, carrying a chest. Bofur opened it to reveal a collection of golden chalices, many studded with precious gems.

Connyn nodded, his eyes widening appreciatively, acknowledging that Gandalf's glamour was indeed working. "You are a dwarf of your word, Thorin Oakenshield," he admitted. Yet, he did not release Kili.

Bofur and Gloin backed away from the chest, clearly leaving it for Connyn. Dwalin's hands clenched his mattock tightly as if he were barely able to keep himself from charging forward and burying it in Connyn's head.

"You have your treasure, Connyn," Thorin told him. "Now, kindly release my nephew."

Connyn pulled Kili's hair harder, exposing more of his neck to the blade. "I've got them both now," he informed Thorin of the obvious. "I could dispatch them easily. Perhaps we should consider sweetening the pot?" He stepped closer to Thorin, moving Kili a few steps closer to his fallen brother, then Connyn put one of his heavily booted feet forward, resting it against Fili's throat. "I could crush his windpipe with ease, slit _this_ one's throat—and you'd be without any heirs."

Kili seethed at the sight of Connyn threatening his helpless sibling. His right hand still hung at his side, and it was simple enough to reach back with it and grab the arrow he'd sunk into Connyn's thigh and give it a hard twist.

Connyn howled in pain, releasing his grip on Kili, who immediately dropped to the ground next to Fili so that Thorin and Dwalin could leap over the brothers and tackle Connyn to the ground.

"Give me a reason to kill you, Eastrider," Thorin growled, holding his sword at Connyn's throat.

"He already has, Thorin," Dwalin grunted unsympathetically. "But I foresee the lad getting more than his fare share of comeuppance in prison." The grizzled warrior gave Connyn a vehement punch to the head, knocking him into unconsciousness. His eyes never left Kili's face.

Meanwhile the stable owner had pulled Vaemyr's body from the stable. "Vaemyr!" he cried. "My god, he's dead! Where _my_ boy gone?"

"He's alive," Kili assured him. "I left him in the woods behind your home." He turned to Gloin and Bombur. "Can you fetch him, and the fourth? He's a ways down the road in that thick copse of trees. It seems they were all under Connyn's thumb in some way and being coerced to participate this—this crime," he told those gathered.

Fili let out a deep, rattling cough and groaned, rolling onto his side. "Brother!" Kili rubbed Fili's back soothingly. Fili raised a hand to indicate he was all right, although the gesture wasn't very convincing. Kili took the hand and held it to his cheek. "You're safe now, Fili," he said softly. "I will always come for you." He lowered his head to rest his forehead against his brother's.

"I ought to box your ears, Kili," Thorin sighed. "But you rescued your brother all on your own. I should have known nothing would keep you from it."

Kili raised his tear-stained face to Thorin. "I'm so sorry, Uncle. I_ had_ to."

"Next time you feel that urge, at least invite a few of us to help you," Thorin smiled fondly. "Once Gloin and Bofur return, we'll get you two some medical attention."


	12. Chapter 12

_Just a moment ago…._

_Fili let out a deep, rattling cough and groaned, rolling onto his side. "Brother!" Kili rubbed Fili's back soothingly. Fili raised a hand to indicate he was all right, although the gesture wasn't very convincing. Kili took the hand and held it to his cheek. "You're safe now, Fili," he said softly. "I will always come for you." He lowered his head to rest his forehead against his brother's._

"_I ought to box your ears, Kili," Thorin sighed. "But you rescued your brother all on your own. I should have known nothing would keep you from it."_

_Kili raised his tear-stained face to Thorin. "I'm so sorry, Uncle. I _had_ to."_

"_Next time you feel that urge, at least invite a few of us to help you," Thorin smiled fondly. "Once Gloin and Bofur return, we'll get you two some medical attention." _

_Now…_

* * *

In the time it took for Bofur and Gloin to return with a disgruntled Aetheorin and Eönwë, Aetheorin's family had managed to sequester most of the livestock they'd been boarding and tether them. Gandalf had checked poor Vaemyr over and determined that the youth was, indeed, deceased.

"Brother!" the daughter of the stablemaster cried, and the dark-haired girl threw herself into Aetheorin's arms. "I was so scared you'd burned!"

He hugged her tightly, eyeing the smoldering stable with sadness. "No, Ayla, not me," he assured her. "But I also wasn't here to prevent it." Then his eyes fell upon his dead friend. "Oh, no! Vaemyr!" Aetheorin knelt by his fallen comrade.

"Vaemyr!" Eönwë's voice was hoarse with emotion, and his knees gave out as he approached his dead brother. He cradled him and rocked. "How did we come to this, Vae?" he wept. "I wasn't here to protect you from them!" Ayla came up behind Eönwë, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"From _us_?" Kili's head shot up. "Neither of us killed your brother, human. It was Connyn Eastrider!" Kili clarified. "He came to my brother's defense and Connyn stabbed him in the heart for it."

"Connyn? Did _this_?" Ayla gasped, eyes wide. Then, her face took on a faraway look of resignation that Kili recognized only too well—from experience.

Fili suddenly grasped Thorin's thigh to get his uncle's attention. Below Kili's line of sight, he used Iglishmêk hand signals to tell Thorin _breathe, trouble, help._ Thorin locked eyes with his nephew to confirm the message and Fili nodded slowly, not wanting to further panic his brother. Thorin helped turned Fili on his side, resting the blonde's head on his lap. Fili coughed, expelling a frightening amount of phlegm tinged with both soot and blood. Blindly, Fili reached for his brother's hand and caught it like a life line.

"We need to get Fili inside," Gandalf told them all. "Somewhere enclosed. I can help him breathe better indoors."

The stablemaster's wife, standing nearby, told them, "We have guest bedrooms on the first floor, behind our kitchen. You are welcome to stay there while he recovers. Ayla!" she called to her daughter, "Show these Dwarves to the guest quarters."

"Fetch Oin, and have him bring his medical supplies!" Thorin called to Bofur, who nodded. He and Gloin mounted up. Dwalin refused to leave Connyn's side until he was sure the Man was securely in the hands of the authorities.

Kili was trying to lift his brother, but his injuries prevented it. "I've got him, Kili," Thorin said gently, hefting Fili as if he weighed little more than a child. He cradled his nephew to his chest and carried him, following Ayla into the house across the street. Fili's wheezing was audible even over the crackling flames and high-pitched whinnies of frightened mounts. Kili felt bile rising in his gorge at the thought of Fili being unable to do something as simple as breathe on his own.

"Take off his boots and any other constrictive garments," Gandalf ordered Thorin and Kili, after Thorin had laid his nephew on one of the twin beds in the room. "My dear," he turned to Ayla, "If you could fetch us a basin of water, and some for the lad to drink, I'd be in your debt." She turned and hurried out of the room while Kili and Thorin helped Fili out of his boots.

Ayla returned moments later with a wooden mug full of water. Thorin supported Fili while he drank, the cool liquid like ambrosia to his parched throat. "Thank you," he smiled at Ayla, who returned with a basin full. "My throat feels like parchment and my lungs like I swallowed hot coals." He lay back weakly, wheezing.

"I can help with that, Fili," Gandalf waited until Ayla had left them room, then took up his staff and the tip began to glow. He murmured a few words in a language none of them recognized. The atmosphere in the room began to shift slightly, growing moister and warmer. In moments, a vaporous cloud had formed around Fili's head and the ailing dwarf drew some slowly into his lungs. "It's purely for comfort," Gandalf explained. "No doubt you have burns in your esophagus, or at the very least are suffering from smoke inhalation. At any rate, you aren't out of the woods, but medicine, rest and expectorating will help."

Fili nodded and reached for his brother's hand. _Brave_, he signed to Kili, _you._

_Stupid, you_, Kili signed back. He smiled, then he yawned.

When Oin arrived some time later with medicine for the brothers, they were both asleep. He examined and re-wrapped Kili's wrist, then he tended to Fili's head wound and woke them both briefly to administer pain medication. He placed his ear against Fili's chest, listening to the shallow exhalations. "He's certainly not breathing as well as I'd like," Oin told them. "But he's breathing, and that's what's important. You almost lost them both today, Thorin. We should be celebrating."

"Aye," Thorin told his old friend, "that we should. But there's a man outside mourning the loss of his brother—a young man who tried to protect Fili from harm."

Dwalin came quietly into the room. "The constable came and took Eastrider away. We shouldn't be seeing him for a long, long time." He leaned over Kili and affectionately brushed a dark errant hair from Kili's forehead. "Shame about the young man, though. He died a hero."

"We must see that he is honored in death," Oin insisted.

Thorin nodded, turning back to his nephews. "It's all any of us can hope for."


	13. Chapter 13

Last night…

_When Oin arrived some time later with medicine for the brothers, they were both asleep. He examined and re-wrapped Kili's wrist, then he tended to Fili's head wound and woke them both briefly to administer liquid pain medication. He placed his ear against Fili's chest, listening to the shallow exhalations. "He's certainly not breathing as well as I'd like," Oin told them. "But he's breathing, and that's what's important. You almost lost them both today, Thorin. We should be celebrating."_

"_Aye," Thorin told his old friend, "that we should. But there's a family outside mourning the loss of their son—a young man who tried to protect Fili from harm."_

_Dwalin came quietly into the room. "The constable came and took Eastrider away. We shouldn't be seeing him for a long, long time." He leaned over Kili and affectionately brushed a dark errant hair from Kili's forehead. "Shame about the young man, though. He died a hero."_

"_We must see that he is honored in death," Oin insisted._

_Thorin nodded, turning back to his nephews. "It's all any of us can hope for."_

This morning…

* * *

Though the weary brothers slept through most of the night, Fili continued to wake from time to time in fits of coughing. More than one left him nearly unconscious from lack of air and his exertions. With the help of Oin's herbs and Gandalf's magical cloud of vaporized air, however, the secretions he was coughing up were becoming clearer and clearer. Kili, Thorin, Oin and the wizard never left his side.

In the early morning, Ayla came into the room with breakfast of bread, soft cheese and strong coffee for the five of them. They didn't wake Kili and Fili. "Keep the dishes as long as you like," Ayla told them. "Your nephew kept my love and my brother from being in our stable last night," she jerked her head towards Kili. "If he hadn't tied them up and kept them detained, they both might have died by Connyn's hand. I shall forever be in his debt," she smiled sadly and left the room.

"Won't the youngster be happy to hear that?" Gandalf smiled. "We can add matchmaker to his growing list of hidden talents."

Later, when the brothers had awakened and eaten, Dwalin came into the room with Bilbo in tow. "Young masters!" the Hobbit exclaimed. "You certainly know how to add adventure to any quest. Gandalf did not lie when he said we might face danger. I just didn't realize it would be so soon."

"They plan to hold a funeral for the dead lad tomorrow," Dwalin told Fili. "I thought it might be fitting for us all to sing in his honor, before we leave for Erebor."

"Uncle, that would be a wonderful idea," Kili agreed, and Fili nodded to the affirmative, signing _please._

The next morning dawned gloriously. Thorin brooded more than usual as Kili helped Fili braid his hair for the service. Dwalin had retrieved Fili's clothing and armor from the trees by the creek. "They have never smelled so fresh," Fili smiled, fluffing out the fur on his collar. Then, his eyes found Kili's hair, and he gasped. Kili had taken the golden braid that Connyn had cut off and retrieved it from Thorin. He'd woven it into his own hair, in the same spot where it had been cut from Fili.

"Is it all right that I did this, brother?" Kili asked him, eyes cast shyly downward.

"It's," Fili's voice was choked with fierce welling love; he cleared his throat and continued "It's very, very becoming, Kili."

* * *

Most of the town of Bree had assembled for Vaemyr's funerary rite. A large pyre had been constructed by the lake, and Vaemyr's body had been prepared and wrapped. Several members of Vaemyr's kin and fellow employees spoke on his behalf. His poor mother wept uncontrollably, supported by Eönwë on one side and her husband on the other. Eönwë himself stepped forward to light the funeral pyre.

"My brother," he told those assembled, "was mostly a mystery to me, until the day of his death. It was in dying to save the life of another that he showed his true colors. He was a strong, intelligent man with so much potential. I shall live to honor him in all I do." He touched his torch to Vaemyr's pyre and it burst into flames.

Thorin and his traveling companions stepped forward to sing, and did so without the accompaniment of instruments.

_Roads go ever, ever on,__  
__Over rock and under tree,__  
__By caves where never sun has shone,__  
__By streams that never find the sea;_

_Over snow by winter sown,__  
__And through the merry flowers of June,__  
__Over grass and over stone,__  
__And under mountains in the moon._

Fili found himself unable to sing along, overcome with emotion. Next to him, he found his normally garrulous brother in a similar state. Kili reached for his hand, and Fili took it, unashamed. Each was troubled with thoughts that, had events taken a different turn, he might be attending a funeral for his own beloved sibling. Fortunately, the voices of their traveling companions more than made up for their silence.

_Roads go ever, ever on__  
__Under cloud and under star,__  
__Yet feet that wandering have gone__  
__Turn at last to home afar._

_Eyes that fire and sword have seen__  
__And horror in the halls of stone__  
__Look at last on meadows green__  
__And trees and hills they long have known._

When the haunting song ended, Thorin stepped forward. "Vaemyr Alcarin, the Dwarves honor your most courageous death. May your heroic actions serve as a beacon of hope for your family and friends during this most difficult time." He turned to walk away, and the rest of the Dwarves followed him. Fili stayed behind, and moved to Eönwë's side.

"You are so lucky, Fili. For you _know_ your little brother. I never truly got to know the man mine was until the day he died," Eönwë sobbed. "And that was far, far too late."

"Still, you found out. And you were a richer man for knowing him," Fili said softly, watching the pyre burn with tears in his eyes. "You will live to honor his memory in all you do. I too will honor his sacrifice."

"I feel so cheated—cheated out of a lifetime with him."

Fili nodded. How could he argue with that? Despite the events of the past three days, he had a living, breathing brother to return to. His heart ached for Eönwë, for it was so easy to imagine it happening to himself.

"Not all that came from Vaemyr's death has been bad," Eönwë told him, as Ayla and Aetheorin approached him, arm in arm. Ayla reached for his hand. "The loss of my brother reminded me of the brevity and uncertainty of life. I didn't want to spend another minute agonizing over unasked questions. So, I asked Ayla to marry me this morning, and she accepted."

"Wonderful, wonderful news!" Fili clasped one of their hands in each of his. "May you be blessed with children, prosperity and happiness!"

"Ah, well," Ayla smiled. "Let's start with happiness. Eönwë still needs to finish his medical apprenticeship, and I will be helping my parents and brother rebuild the business."

Eönwë nodded in agreement. "I foresee setting up a practice of my own some day soon, perhaps in another town. Ayla has a wonderful bedside manner," he caressed her hair. "She would make a fine nurse—and a wonderful mother, someday."

The customary music, wine and food following the pyre, along with Eönwë and Ayla's good news, brightened the spirits of all attending. When the dancing started, Fili knew it was time to take his leave. On the rise above the celebration, a line of ponies awaited him, along with their eager riders.

At the center, his brother stood, holding Jasper and Clover by their bridles. The early afternoon sun glinted off the rogue golden braid entwined in his hair. Their eyes met and Kili smiled.

The End

* * *

_The Dwarven funeral dirge is not my own original work, but J.R.R. Tolkien's "Roads Go Ever On, And On" taken from _The Hobbit.

_This story is dedicated to all those who have been victims and have endured in silence._

_I have never been moved to write a fan fic this lengthy. It just took on a life of its own. Thank you all for your kind reviews and notes of encouragement along the way._

_ For those of you following and not commenting... I look forward to hearing from you soon._


End file.
